Lateral flow immunoassays are widely used in the food and medical diagnostics industries, as well as in simple point-of-care tests such as rapid strep tests and pregnancy tests. The lateral flow strip itself is usually a surfactant-infused nitrocellulose membrane, which contributes variability to the device results. Current technology for immunoassays is typically non-quantitative and lacks sensitivity.
Hence, there remains a need for an assay device that provides a rapid test result while also providing quantitative results.